Les chemins croisés d'une fleur et d'un éventail
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Sasuke et Sakura se haïssent, mais est ce une raison pour ne pas s'aimer ?


**Konbanwa ! Hé oui, c encore la chieuse de Princesse d'Argent et ses song-fics ! Mais comme apparemment ça a beaucoup de succès, je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Avec "les chemins croisés d'une fleur et d'un serpent", je vous offre un Sasu/Saku. La fleur désigne bien sûr Sakura et l'éventail Sasuke. (pr ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, "Uchiwa" signifie éventail en japonais). La chanson dont je reprends les paroles, c'est "le Chemin" du groupe Kyo. J'adore trop ce groupe, c mon préféré ! KYO POWAAAAAA ! ****Faut que je calme mes crises d'hystérie moi ! lol Bon sinon, chtite explication, pr cette song-fic, on alterne le point de vue de Sasuke et Sakura... Pr vous retrouver, dès que je mets "Sakura..." c Sasuke, et quand on repasse à "Sasuke..."c Sakura.**

**Je fais un ptit clin d'œil spécial à Elenthya, qui m'a laissé une rewiew pr ma toute première song-fic ("Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout", Ita/Saku), mais comme elle ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse email, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre ! bref, merci pr tous tes compliments !**

**Il est temps de lire maintenant !**

_Les chemins croisés d'une fleur et d'un éventail_

Sakura… Contemple-toi, regarde ce que tu es devenue… Tu te voiles la face, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même… Où est la Sakura que j'ai connue il y a si longtemps?

_Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre_

C'est de ma faute, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas tous les torts…

_A la lueur de nos mensonges_

Ta vie s'est arrêtée le jour où je suis parti… Et tu te meurs…

_Les mains glacées_

Petit à petit, tu te renies, et tu finiras engloutie dans les ténèbres de ton cœur…

_Jusqu'à l'ongle_

Sasuke… Regarde comme tu es loin de moi… Si distant…

_Regarde-toi, à l'autre pôle_

Tu te mens à toi-même… Et tu tournes délibérément le dos à nos problèmes…

_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge_

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'autrefois… Nous avons grandi, nous avons mûri… Mais nous avons plus de rancœur, plus de noirceur dans nos cœurs.

_On a changé_

Pourquoi ? A force de se renier l'un l'autre et de se détester…

_A la longue_

Sakura… Nous avons fait un long chemin depuis que nous sommes séparés… Nous avons suivi notre propre voie…

_On a parcouru le chemin_

Mais nous n'avons jamais oublié l'autre, quoique nous fassions, quoique nous essayions… Mais si de toutes nos forces nous voulions l'oublier.

_On a tenu la distance_

Tu es mon ennemie, Sakura, tu es une kunoichi de Konoha, le village à détruire… Tu es mon adversaire le plus féroce.

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

Mais malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi à chaque instant, et à espérer que tu ne m'oublies pas… Parce que je t'aime.

_Mais je t'adore_

Sasuke… Chacun de nous a marché sur son propre chemin et a fait ses propres choix…

_On a parcouru le chemin_

Et nous avons chacun eu nos blessures, nos souffrances… Douleurs du corps, douleurs du cœur…

_On a souffert en silence_

Et je te hais pour m'avoir laissée, je te hais pour m'avoir abandonnée… Alors que j'avais si besoin de toi…

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

Alors que je t'aime…

_Mais je t'adore_

Malgré tout ce que tu as fait.

_Encore_

Je suis fragile, bien que je dise le contraire. Car mon cœur ne tient qu'à un fil…

_Je vis dans une maison de verre_

Et ce fil, c'est quoi qui le tient. Mon cœur est partagée en ma haine et mon amour…

_A moitié remplie de ton eau_

Et plus le temps passe, plus l'équilibre est instable…

_Sans s'arrêter_

Mon amour pour toi prend toute la place et annihile toute haine petit à petit.

_Le niveau monte_

Sakura… J'erre dans les ténèbres sans pouvoir en sortir…

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare_

Je ne suis plus le même… J'ai peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas…

_Je suis l'étranger à ton cœur_

Mais ne m'afflige pas, et vois ce que nous sommes maintenant.

_Seulement regarde_

Contemple l'abîme dans lequel nous sommes tombés, la sombre noirceur qui nous a engloutis.

_Comme on est seuls_

Sasuke… Retourne-toi et regarde le long chemin qui es derrière toi. J'ai le même.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

Même si nous avons tout fait pour oublier, chacun de nous a toujours eu une pensée pour l'autre, dans chacun de ses actes, dans chacune de ses pensées.

_On a tenu la distance_

Mais mon esprit n'oublie pas que tu es mon ennemi…

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

Mais mon cœur n'oublie pas que tu es son élu…

_Mais je t'adore_

Sakura… Nous nous sommes égarés, mais maintenant les distances n'ont plus d'importance.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

Nous avons eu mal, nous nous sommes blessés, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

_On a souffert en silence_

Tu es mon ennemie, mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

Oui, tout n'a plus d'importance, car je t'aime…

_Mais je t'adore_

Et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher.

_Encore_

Oui, Sasuke, je comprends…

_Encore_

Sakura, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, après tout ce temps passé sans toi.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

_On a tenu la distance_

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

_Mais je t'adore_

Sasuke, entends ma réponse, après tout ce temps passé chacun de notre côté.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

_On a souffert en silence_

_Et je te hais, de tout mon corps_

_Mais je t'adore_

Et je t'aimerais toujours…

_Encore_

Moi aussi Sakura, je t'aimerais toujours…

_Encore_

Nous resterons ensemble.

_Encore_

**Et voilà pr cette troisième song-fic ! ça vous a plu ? Je prends le coup de main non ? J'attends avec impatience vos rewiews ! Voyons voir ce que je vais faire pr la prochaine… j'ai déjà fait Ita/Saku, Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku… j'ai quelques idées, mais faut que ça prenne forme ! Allez, je vous laisse ! Gros bisous à tous ! Sayonara !**


End file.
